Wolf in the Storm
by kariyothesungod
Summary: A compilation of Character A and Character B being forced to work together. Short Stories


**_Wolf in the storm_**

 ** _Author notes- This will be a compilation of multiple short stories about Character A and Character B being forced to work together. It will usually be three chapter. I might come back to a story I started but that isn't always the case._**

The sun was bright and hotter than it had been in a very long time. Itachi felt his clothes stick to his body uncomfortably , his partner had the same problem. Itachi couldn't remember I time he felt its heat so strongly. Kisame walked alongside him across the long road that lead to their resting place for the night. Itachi could see Kisame had been burned in his right arm and he held a small almost unnoticeable limp. Most couldn't or wouldn't have been able to see that but Itachi eyes noticed most things that would have gone unnoticed. "That whelp was more trouble than he was worth". Kisame grinned his famous smile pretending that he wasn't overly proud of himself at the current moment. Itachi removed his straw hat he wore against the rain and hot days like these. "You made it clear he was your prey…..you knew the risks no need to complain and if I had joined…." Itachi monotoned reply was quickly interrupted by Kisame . "It would have been over too quickly , the prey would have died before it got fun". Kisame eyes showed a renewed strength.

"Fun" Itachi repeated the word. Itachi could see how Kisame would find it fun , it was rare to meet someone who could give him or them a fight. Itachi eyes shifted to road ahead from his partner, no matter how much he traveled the places they went never seemed to change all too drastically. Kisame could see Itachi wasn't really there , he was off thinking in his mind about future events. Itachi and Kisame by Sunset awaited for the ritual to commence. When they were all connected and the rest of the Akatsuki were gathered the Extraction began. Kisame smiled as he told his story to the group about how he single handily defeated the Jinchuuriki. "To think the five tails could be beat by just one of us, why we running around in groups of two?". Tobi said with a high pitched tone. It was clear to everyone there he was making light of the fight but Kisame didn't mind he enjoyed the energy Tobi brought. "TOBI don't make light of it, one of these days we will capture of them and you'll see how hard it is". Deidara screamed annoyed. " Let the new comer speak his mind". Hidan laughed he enjoyed Tobi banter with Deidara. "I'm sure he left a few wounds on the old shark, too bad he wasn't worth much on the market". Kakazu interjected.

Four Months after the Five Tails Jinchuuriki had been sealed Itachi and Kisame had visited Amegakure on the request of Pein. Kisame had found the constant rain quite amusing and he welcomed the rain, he hated traveling through the deserts , or dry countries. Itachi felt the rain reminded him all too well of "That Night". As he walked within Amegakure his red eyes would catch the looks of villagers, he could see fear across their faces. "What do you think spooked them?" Kisame asked Itachi when he caught him with a look of pity. Itachi didn't even look at Kisame he just replied. "If you lived in a village that rained every single day would you be happy?". "I suppose not , no one associates hope for the better with rainy days , A sky full of blue is missed when you don't see it for days or years". Kisame replied back as he took note of the sky. As they entered the Akatsuki base, Itachi could see Pein's eyes.

Itachi and Kisame entered the base together with Itachi moving slightly ahead. Kisame stayed behind and let Itachi go first to meet with Pein. Kisame always knew deep down each pair of two had a leader between them, he had never been the type to lead but had he it wouldn't have changed how things ended. Itachi had always been the more dominant one, one who had always been born to lead. Itachi walked into the room with Pein unflinching at the opposing figure. "Itachi Uchiha I have a mission I want to entrust to you, your set of skills make you ideal for this type of mission, you can go with Kisame or without him but you have to take the new Akatsuki member Tobi along". Pein voice was strong over bearing. Itachi face showed no emotion but his mind was quick to think of what this would possibly lead to. "What is the mission?" Itachi replied. Pein eyes showed no emotion either as he spoke. "Tobi had the details already , there is no need to repeat them again". Pein said with a sense of authority few were willing to question. Itachi wasn't intimidated , but he wanted to keep an eye of Tobi all the same so he played along.

"Itachi Uchiha Sempai" A voice full of life and joy called out. Itachi turned to face the voice. Itachi had known he was there , but like always he had to pretend to not know, he was always watching for him just as he knew he did the same. The very moment he entered the city he knew Tobi had been watching over him along with Zetsu. There was always his eye following him wary. "Tobi". Itachi acknowledged him. Kisame joined Itachi having been in one of the rooms adjacent to Itachi. "Tobi" Kisame sharp teeth showed as he smiled. Tobi bowed before Kisame. "Kisame Sempai". Tobi said with a pitched tone. "Where is Deidara?" Kisame said noticing his partner was missing. Tobi body shook as if he was caught with his pants down. "Deidara sempai is sleeping , he got tired". Tobi replied. Itachi eyes watched and while his face showed no change from its classic stoic appearance his thoughts shifted. Itachi knew this was all an act, Tobi hadn't been caught off guard but he had to keep his poker face and not call out Tobi on it.

"Tired?" Kisame raised a eyebrow as if to say what kind of answer is that. Tobi waved his hands back and forth and almost to react what had happened retold the story. "Well you see he got super mad, and he began throwing bombs at me , after I said its too bad he wasn't born a lady because he was very pretty". Tobi moved his hands showing explosions with his hands. "So he kept throwing bombs until he fell asleep". Tobi showed his arms and legs in a running pose. "Some people can't take a joke" Kisame laughed. "Especially when your right you know". Tobi replied. Itachi eyes locked onto Pein Blue/Purple ones Pein presence was quiet but still there in the room. "The Mission". Itachi voice seemed to come out of no where, as Kisame and Tobi had become enthralled in their conversation. Tobi bowed almost as if saying sorry that he got distracted. "Pein sempai was us to investigate one of Orochimaru's bases , we have a lead on a hidden base underground that acts like a prison for Orochimaru experiments , its close to the leaf village". Tobi said in cheery voice. Kisame eyes lit up. "Orochimaru, are we finally going to put that snake down for good , I bet he would put up a good scrap". Kisame smirked.

"Why would this be any different from the Orochimaru other bases?" Itachi retorted. Tobi pulled out a map and showed Kisame and Itachi. "You see here , it shows a room that's unique , unlike Orochimaru other bases this one is unique". Tobi said with a loud voice that was full of excitement. "Tobi must be excited to be on a mission without the threat of clay bombs". Kisame laughed. Itachi eyes searched the map, it was true it was different from the other bases Orochimaru built. Itachi had searched a few himself and found Orochimaru had designed each base to be identical to the others so they couldn't be distinguished at all it made moving prisoner easier. If the walls and structures looked the same they would think they never transfer between them as he transferred them at night or sedated. Tobi put the map away when he notice both Kisame and Itachi were done with it.

Itachi eyes shifted back to Pein. "Why me , any of the Akatsuki teams could deal with this mission". Itachi tone didn't express insolence but it showed a hint of Annoyance. Tobi saw right through that , he could see why Itachi would want to fake anger at being thrown a mission close to his little brother, rather than give fate a chance at a reunion. The steps of Pein could be heard as he approached . "If your concerned with the idea that this mission is to test your loyalty , or as insult to force you close to your sibling than your wasting your time". Pein replied a tone hinting at amusement. Pein inched closer to Itachi almost staring him down. "Those kind of conceited thoughts can be dangerous , thinking we would waste our time just to move you close to your insignificant brother ". Pein voice showed no emotion but the undertone spoke layers. Kisame gripped his sword tighter without thinking , he had grabbed the hilt of it as Pein had spoke to Itachi.

Itachi , Tobi , and Pein noticed Kisame eyes. Kisame eyes showed a hint of blood lust. He didn't know if Itachi would snap at the insult and attack. He relished the idea of fighting Pein alongside Itachi of course. In the back of his mind he would feel a sense of almost sadness at being forced to kill Tobi but it would be very brief but it would be there. Itachi noticed this change but didn't move to settle it down , needing to see what Tobi did first. Tobi was intrigued at the idea briefly as well , wondering if Itachi could pull it off but he knew the mission was more important. Kisame wouldn't dare attack Pein alone , he knew the monster was greater than himself not that he hadn't thought of that every single time he saw him. "Any S Ranked Ninja could do that mission". Itachi retorted. "That's true Itachi Sempai , but this mission isn't about killing anyone its about infiltration and information gathering". Tobi moved his hands pretending to push Pein and Itachi apart as a Mine would.

"Ah I see Deidara is too flashy with all those bombs , If a fight breaks out I'm in the same boat , Sasori would have been for this type of mission ". Kisame Voiced his thoughts. "Maybe but with that puppet he had would have stuck out too easily". Pein replied back to Kisame Comments. "Tobi and Myself will deal with this mission , Kisame you should join up with Deidara to make sure he doesn't cause to much collateral damage while he looks for Tobi". Itachi replied monotoned. "Good then its settled before you go remember no one should die or go missing, wouldn't want Orochimaru to know we were there". Pein noted. "Be discreet Kisame , you know how Deidara gets when he feels unincluded from anything". Pein stated.

Please Review, Comment , and Favorite.


End file.
